Missing You
by Julia-Senpai
Summary: Claire hates him. He does something about it. Will he succeed? RickxClaire. This has a sequel. It's name is, "Missing You".
1. Chapter 1

Missing You By Julia-Senpai

Chapter 1: Loneliness

Me: Grrr...  
Rick: What's wrong with her?  
Ann: Well, she tried to write a MayxDrew story, but, her phone shut down.  
Me: %&#$!  
Claire: Don't worry, She's not really saying those words, but just writing some 'stuff' -giggle-  
Me: Your going to pay, Battery! Grrr..  
May: O.o  
Drew: Phew! Saved!  
Me: -death glare- Get out of here, shota. I am not in the mood!  
Len: Hey, who's a shota?  
Me: Hey, Why is May, Drew and Len here? This is a Riclaire story! D:  
Ann: We can explain, ppl. She is a Jack x Claire, Rick x Claire, Gray x Claire, Trent x Claire and a Cliff x Claire fan. :D and so am I :)  
Claire and Rick: O.o  
Me: Hey! I like them though XD  
May, Drew and Len: Bye... :D be back later..  
Claire and Rick: Julia-Senpai doesn't own HM. Or, if some people don't know what HM is, It means, Harvest Moon.  
Me: But, in my psp, I'm trying to make Claire marry Rick! :D  
Claire and Rick: What? O.o -blushes-  
Me: But sometimes, I hate Rick because he is being a jerk with his temper :D And Claire hates-  
Rick: Hey! I am not a jerk! D:  
Me: Yes you are.  
Rick: No!  
Me: Yes!  
Rick: No!  
Me: Yes!  
Claire: O.o  
Ann: -_- On with the story..  
Me: P.S. The 'Ann' who is speaking is my best bud, who writes meh stories with meh. :D

Claire walked around, hoping to find some mushrooms for the Harvest Festival coming in nine days. She finally found some, putting them in her rucksack. She went home, cooking dinner for herself and for her dog, Elliot. She sighed, looking at her dog. It has been sixteen years of her stay in Mineral Town, a not so rich town, but nice. Sixteen years before, she had promised that Mayor to revive the farm that used to be fertile, but still, she enjoys her farm life. Sixteen years staying strong, but a very lonely one. There was one reason for that, It's because she was alone. She remembered, the first time she came to the town, she met Gray, the grandson of Saibara, the Blacksmith. But, slowly as the years passed, his words crushed her heart. She sighed. She hated remembering those words, but, she has to get those memories erased.

"Mary, I passed the test!"

"Oh, that's so great!"

"Mary, I want our lives to move on. Let's get married!" Gray exclaimed, happily letting out those words.

"W-What?" Mary, asked a bit shocked.

Claire's world was crushed by his words. She felt tears go into her eyes. She scurried over to Gray, wiping her face with her sleeve quickly.

"H-Hey, Gray.."

Gray turned around, still smiling.

"Oh, Claire! Um, what do you think of what I did? Do you agree?"

"Um, yeah.. I'm so happy for you two.." She forced a sad smile. "Have a nice life.."

She walked out of the library, crying quietly. "Sort of.. I mean.." She muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

Why did he say that?

The first time they met, it looks like he had a spark of interest towards Claire.

He was blushing.

Maybe, he liked her, but he loved Mary?

She sniffed and swore something in her head.

And Those Words Were,

I hate you.

I really, really hate you.

I want you out of my life.

She cried for a few days, but stopped when she realised, that Gray was nothing to her.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Claire sighed, looking over her dog, who was taking a nap. She ran her fingers through her hair, and continued frying the shrimp. After she finished, she put the plate on her table, looking around her big house, which had a large kitchen. When she ordered for extension, she had the two beds in a bedroom, with an extremely large kitchen. The deal was for a family, but she had no idea why she took it. She sighed again, this time taking her sleeping dog off the floor and putting him on the chair.

"Hey Elliot, it's Supper Time."

The dog woke, looking around it's surroundings. Then it looked at the plate, and pulled a piece of tempura to eat.

"Say Elliot, do you think we should move to another town?"

The dog rose its head and shook it slowly.

"Hmm, you're right. We have nowhere else to go.." Claire mumbled. "Never mind."

After Supper, Claire washed the dishes and went straight to bed. There was one thing that went straight to her mind.

"What's going to happen to my future?"

The Next Day, after Claire finished her breakfast, she went out to feed her animals and water her crops.

"Hey, Baily."

Claire was in the barn, visiting her favorite sheep, Baily, after her work. She had just finished an hour ago, so she had plenty of time.

The sheep just nodded its head in response, not making any sound. Claire knew why, and it's because the sheep was down as well.

At Six O'clock, Claire was in front of the Church, hesitating for a moment then opening the door. Pastor Carter was at the front, May and Stu were sitting together, and Sasha and and Jeff were also watching. Ann, Mary, Elli and Karen were at the front, looking nervous as ever.

"Pastor Carter, I'm here."

Carter turned his head to see Claire walking to the front.

"Ah, you're here. Are you ready to start the festival?"

Claire nodded, taking the ocarina from Carter.

The festival began, Karen began to sing as well. She had a wonderful voice, and after the piece was finished, more clapping and cheering came. It also seemed that more people came to the church to listen.

Karen blushed in happiness and embarrassment at the same time, and took a bow. Claire went over to her, and smiled.

"Your voice sounds great Karen! How did you sing so good like that?"

Karen smiled shyly and said, "I just practice. That's all."

As Claire was about to exit the church, she was startled by a voice.

"Hey, you were great out there."

Claire turned around to see Rick, looking bored.

"Oh, thanks." Claire said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh it's late. I've got to go now. Bye Claire." He said, with a smile that probably melted her heart.

"Bye.." She mumbled, heading home.

Me: MikuMikuDance is Driving me crazy!  
Ann: First, and Last -_-  
Claire: Why is it driving you crazy.. ?  
Me: Because It always make the computer hang D: but I try my patience, D:  
Rick: You hate it?  
Me: No, but I'm trying to not make it hang.  
Ann: ...  
Me: I hate Hanging computers D:  
Karen: Please Review! And Julia, I have to thank you for including the 'wonderful voice' part! :)  
Me: No prob.

Please Review :3

Question of the Chapter: Do you think I should add the cheesy scenes? Please this is urgent. :(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jealousy

Me: Hey people I am back! :D  
Claire: What do you mean? After you finished the first chapter, you just made the second one straight.  
Me: Eh. I want to say that so..  
Ann: Well, since Julia Is now in a good mood, she decided to make the 2nd chapter! :D  
Claire: Where's Rick?  
Me: Cleaning the toilet.  
Ann: Why?  
Me: I'll explain later. Some people might want to read the chapter anyway :D  
Ann and Claire: Oh.. -bow- enjoy! :)

The next morning, Claire woke up extra early to finish some farm work. She wanted to relax for some time, because she was too exhausted.

"Hey Baily." She said, sleepily.

The sheep meed in response, happy that Claire is happy. Claire patted the sheep's head and went to the house to relax. Her work is done, and she boiled a packet of Honey Tea. She sipped it, thinking what to do for the rest of the day.

"Maybe a bath at the hot spring would be nice," she mumbled, washing the tea cup.

Then, she went to spring and dipped her toes in first. Ah, so relaxing.. But then, she heard voices. Voices that were coming from a cave. That made her think that she could do some mining too. She took out her hoe from her rucksack, and went in the cave next to the waterfall. She turned on her flashlight, looking for someplace to dig.

"Ah, here."

She started to dig, but heard the voices are near. She decided to find out what it was, and maybe quiet it down. She dug, and dug, and then she saw..

Karen and Rick kissing.

She felt a pang on her chest, and tears forming in her eyes. She crept out of the mine silently, and went to the waterfall, talking to it.

"W-Why is my life like this? Why.. Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, dear."

Claire stood up, looking around. "Who- are you?"

"Look up."

Claire looked up, and then, she saw the Harvest Goddess.

"You.. Are you the Harvest Goddess?"

"Yes, I am."

"W-What do you mean I didn't do anything wrong?" She asked curiously.

She sighed. "It's not your fault you're miserable. It's not your fault that you feel jealous."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I know that you saw them in there."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. "But-"

"I can see everything in this town." She said, cutting Claire's sentence.

"I'm sorry but.. I don't care about him now..." Claire mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Claire."

Claire rose her head up.

"Yes?"

"You will be the only one to see me. No one else. And you're probably wondering why I am in front of you now."

"Yes.." She mumbled.

"I am here to help you." The Harvest Goddess said, not regretting her words.

"Help me on what?" She asked.

"To help you with your love life."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." The Harvest Goddess replied, taking something from the waterfall.

"Wait here." She said, in almost a demanding way.

Claire waited, looking at the waterfall. After a few minutes, the Harvest Goddess came back with a diamond necklace.

"Here."

Claire looked at it, surprised.

"May I ask? What it this for?"

"This is for luck. Be wise on choosing who you want to be with."

"Thanks.."

"And whenever you need me, just whistle."

And with those words, the Harvest Goddess disappeared.

"Go back time..Just whistle if you need her...be wise on choosing who you want to be with.." She mumbled, looking at the necklace.

"Hey Claire, what are you doing here?"

Claire turned around and quickly hid the necklace behind her back.

"Uh, just came here to um.. Uh.. Catch some fish! Yeah! That's it! Nothing else, Rick." She stammered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"What's behind your back then?"

"W-what?"

"Claire, I asked clearly." He said, his voice rising.

"Oh, it's just a necklace I requested from Saibara." She lied, not telling it was from the Harvest Goddess.

"Okay then," he said, looking around.

Claire decided to break the silence. "So, where's Karen?"

Rick looked at her shocked. "She's in the cave.. How did you know she was with me?"

Claire said nothing for a moment, finally saying, "I heard voices. And when I walked in to work in the mine, I saw you and Karen, talking." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Knowing she's lying, Rick broke the silence this time.

"You saw me and Karen kissing didn't you?"

Claire froze. She felt like she couldn't move, and Rick was like a bear, trapping her. She hesitated to answer for a moment, thinking what should she do. She finally nodded slowly, with a shadow covering her eyes.

"Yes I did.." She mumbled, slowly feeling the pang in her chest.

Rick smirked. "Are you jealous, Claire?"

Claire blushed tomato red. "N-No I'm not! I'm just thinking about my animals that died before, that's all!" She yelled, embarrassed. Suddenly, a thunder broke. Claire screamed, looking at the sky. "Uh-oh, I need to get home quickly!"

Rick sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay then, five, four, three, two, one, go." He mumbled, quickly grabbing Claire by the waist and carrying her bridal style.

Me: There we go :D  
Claire: o/o  
Ann: So, about the toilet thing..  
Me: Want me to tell? I already told Ann and Claire, but it's time for the audience to hear! :D  
-Audience root (XD)-  
Me: Okay, me and Rick bet who will win in our voting competition, before Ann and Claire, and the others in HM who thinks that is the best leader. If I win, Rick would clean the toilet. If Rick win, I would sing in front of many people (O.o I hate performing, I may be embarrassed). And I win! Guess he's a jerk xD  
Rick: Hey I finished cleaning the toilet. So, how did the second chapter go?  
Claire: ...Go read it...  
Rick: -goes to the computer and reads-  
Me: Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. I'll see you in the next! :D  
P.S. If I'm in a good mood, I may upload chapters twice as fast! :D  
Ann: Please Review :D

Question Of the Chapter: Did you like the cheesy scene? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surprise

**Ann: Yo.  
Me: Hahaha I just put White, the little kitten in the washing machine :D  
Karen: O.o Its so noisy and that's the reason.  
Me: Oh, Hello guys. Have some cookies and milk. :D They're in the corner. -points to cookies and milk-  
Ann: Your Uncle's Cat is annoying! It always meows! Now I can't try to do my summer homework D:  
Me: Oh shush Ann. It's just a little kitten.  
-turns to audience- Want to know what it looks like? Its white and has blue eyes.  
Claire: Her uncle also always put it in the washing machine.  
-Audience Laugh-  
Me: :D Of course! That's the only place it can't escape! It also tried to go on the sofa by jumping, but it fell. XD Its name is White.  
Rick: /  
Me: So Ricky, enjoyed chapter 2? :D  
Rick: Why did you make me a bit seductive?**

Me: I didn't. It's just making you a bit flirty XD  
White: Meow, Meow. On with the story!  
Me: Hey, White was helped to get out by my uncle D: (Earlier)  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Claire yelled, embarrassed that Rick was carrying her. Rick chuckled, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I'm carrying you, why?" He asked as Claire turned red.

"Hey, why did you even kiss my cheek? Are you cheating behind Karen's back?" She asked.

Rick sighed. "We are not together. She got drunk in a drinking contest with Duke, and she asked me if we could talk in private. She suddenly kissed me in the mine, and I didn't know why."

Claire sighed in relief. "Oh."

Rick continued. "I actually don't like her, just being her best friend is Ok. I already like somebody else."

Claire's heart dropped.

"Um..Sorry for asking, but, who is this.. Someone?"

Rick chuckled. "Why? You jealous?"

Claire's face turned red.

He chuckled again. "Sorry, But, It's a secret."

Claire was speechless.

He chuckled.

"Um, please put me down.." Claire said, blushing.

At 24th of Fall, Claire went to the beach to relax after work. As she passed by the seaside lodge, she remembered Kai. He was a kind boy, and Popuri likes him. Claire knew that He likes Popuri too.

She missed her best friend Kai.

Popuri and Kai belong together.

She smiled, Kai was her best friend secretly. She kept that secret from Rick, as he would lecture her everyday to remember to stay away from him, but Kai's a good friend.

When she was down and sad in Summer, Kai would emerge from the Seaside Lodge to see what's going on and if it's Claire crying, he would comfort his best friend with a hug.

"Yo! Hey Claire!"

Claire rose her head to see who it is. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Kai?"

"Yes, it's me!" He exclaimed happily.

Claire quickly ran over to her best friend and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here? It's not Summer yet! It has just ended." Claire said, releasing him.

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of him neck sheepishly. "I'm here to see Popuri, my new girlfriend."

Claire smiled in happiness, knowing her two best friends are now a couple.

"Aww, that's so cute!" She cooed.

Kai blushed in embarrassment as he took her hand.

"Can you come accompany me?" He asked, shyly.

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh-oh, Rick might not be happy..."

Kai looked at her worried. "I know."

Claire stood there, thinking.

"I know!"

"Huh?" Kai asked.

"I'll invite Popuri to come with me to the beach. But, there is a surprise." She said, doing jazzed hands.

"Oh."

Claire went to the Poultry Farm, looking for Popuri.

"Hey Claire, what are you doing here?"

Rick looked at Claire as she stood there, looking around. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Looking for something?"

Claire looked at him. "Where's Popuri? I came to ask her something."

"Popuri is upstairs. Wanna see her?"

Claire nodded and went inside. She scurried to Lillia.

"Oh, hi dear. Is something the matter?"

Claire nodded. "May I please go upstairs and talk to Popuri?"

"Oh. Sure you can. She's upstairs in her room."

"Hey Popuri! I have a surprise for you!"

Popuri rose her head excitedly. "W-what is it?"

Claire grabbed her wrist gently. "Let's go! Your surprise is waiting for you at the beach!"

"Oh? Ok!"

"Mom, Rick, I'm hanging out with Claire!" Popuri yelled, almost at the door.

"Sure sweetie! Be back before dinner!" Lilla's voice squaked.

"Here we are!" Claire said, uncovering her eyes.

"Kai?" Popuri asked, a bit shocked before running to him and hugging him.

"Thanks Claire! You're the best!" She said, running off to play with Kai. Claire laughed, waving and sighing, "Those kids.." She said, giggling.

**Here. :D -runs and gets sandwhich- I am hungry Dx**

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. For Popuri x Kai fans out there xD I don't like Kai much, but.. PopurixKai's okay. xD

Want some cookies? -gets a plate of cookies and throws-

EDIT: [July 2, 2012] {Anyway, me is pissed that I am staying at the hotel instead of my favorite comfty bunk bed. :O}

Anyway, Please review while I weep in a corner. D': [xD] Thankies!

Question of the Chapter: Who do you think Rick likes? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Anger, Comfort

**My favorite bunk bed :D Ugh. [EDIT: July 2 2012] {Me is exploring the hotel sogo xD} I've been busy doing this and the sequel of this story, 'My Childhood Days'. But, I'll upload this first, before the sequel :D urgh, head D': Anyway, Harvest Moon DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. P. S. Jack, is appearing on this chapter! :D as Claire's brother.**

"Who do you think you are?"

Rick was scolding Claire as he found out that she took Popuri to Kai. He left the lovey-dovey couple alone, taking Claire to the Poultry Farm to talk, ahem, yell, that is.

"Well, Kai asked me to come with him to the farm, but I know that you'll be angry and so, I surprised Popuri!" She snapped, crossing her arms angrily.

"Well! Do you know that he may do perverted things to her? I know Kai. He's that bad Claire. I -"

"You know what?" Claire yelled, slapping him, with tears in her eyes. "If I were Popuri, I wished you weren't my mean big brother! She said, storming out of the Poultry Farm.

Rick just stood there, holding the red mark on his cheek. "What have I done?" He said, sadly.

Claire was in the hen house. Rick is so mean! She thought, wiping her swollen red eyes with her sleeve.

Her hen, Velvet, was staring at her. Claire hugged the hen gently, sobbing. The hen clucked sadly, because it knew that Claire was sad.

"Hey Claire, someone's here to see you."

Claire turned around, to see her older brother, Jack. He sat down next to her and frowned. "Why are you crying? Did someone do something bad to you?" He said, pulling out a handkerchief and giving it to her.

"Thanks, and I'm fine." She replied, sternly.

"I know that tone of yours," he replied, "I know. It's Rick isn't it?" He said, getting mad.

Claire nodded, sadly. Jack hugged her, and hummed a comforting tune that their mother used to hum when they were upset. Slowly, Claire's sad tears went away, leaving her hiccups.

"T-thank you, Jack.. You're the best brother ever.." She said, muffled by hiccups. But Jack heard her anyway, chuckling.

"Why thank you Claire." But his smile was replaced by a frown. "Anyway, He is here to see you."

Claire frowned immediately. "Rick? I don't want to see him."

Jack sighed. "C'mon, he just wants to apologize."

Claire shook her head. "What is he gets angry at me again?"

Jack sighed again. "If he does, I'm going to hit him and remind him not to mess with my little sister."

Claire nodded. "O-okay," she said, leaving the hen house.

Claire spotted Rick, standing near the Barn. Rick saw her, and ran to her.

"What do you want, Rick?" She asked, sternly with a hint of anger in her voice.

"..I-I'm sorry. For, making you cry.." He said, looking at his feet.

"Why?"

Rick looked at her. "Huh?"

"Why did you apologize? When you get angry at me, you don't apologize. But why now.." Claire blurted all a sudden.

"I-I realised, I hurt your feelings way to much.." He admitted, sadly.

Claire hugged him. "I accept your apology," she said, "But please, don't do it again."

Rick was startled. Blushing, he hugged back. When they pulled, Rick suddenly kissed Claire on the lips without thinking. Claire was startled, but started to kiss back.

"Hey Claire, It's your turn to-"

Rick and Claire were busted.

Jack was staring at them, and he dropped the watering can in shock.

"What the-!" He yelled, shocked. He suddenly ran into their house, into his room and locking the door.

"Uh-Oh." Claire said, shocked.

"I've got to go, Rick! See you later!" She said, running into the house.

**Ohohoho. :D Tip: In this story, Jack is the opposite of Rick. He can be Over Protective, but making sure not hurting someone's feelings. Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out! D: Oh well :) Short Chapter Again D: Please Review! -Julia**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Awkward Moment

**A/N:I have a reason on why some of why chapters are short know why? Because, I ran out of ideas and I'm lazzzyyyy. Ahh, Almost finished 8D this story I mean.**_** It's Has a sequel. **_**Enjoy!**

Rick sat on the couch, thinking. 'Why am I so stupid?' He asked himself. 'Why.. Did I kiss her?' He sighed, going to the kitchen and making some Hot Chocolate. Popuri came downstairs and yelled at him, "Rick! You fool! You yelled at Claire!" Rick almost stumbled a few feet with his Hot Chocolate spilling all over him. Luckily, It didn't happen. He only glared at Popuri and sat on the couch. "So!" Popuri started, "Why did you yelled at her, hmm?" She eyed Rick up and down suspiciously, with an angry glare on her face. Rick sighed. "I apologized to her already, Pop." But Popuri wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Tell me! Hmm! I also heard from her that you kissed her.." Rick's eyes widened. "Hey! Where did that came from! Why did she..?"

"So, tell me Claire, what happened there, and Why did I see-"

"Don't say the word!" Claire begged, looking at her brother.

"Hmph, fine." Jack replied, He had to make sure Rick will not mess with Claire like that. Or else, it will be an unhappy relationship.

Claire sighed. "He kissed me, and I liked it, so I-" She was cut off, by Ann, barging in the door. "Oh, that Cliff!" She shouted, then blushing from her mistake. "Oops, sorry Claire, Jack! I was so upset that I didn't know I was heading here!" She said, scratching the back of her head, sheepishly. "Um, It's Okay, Ann!" Claire and Jack said, sweat dropping. "Um, Seriously. I'm going to my room, Claire." Jack said, heading to his room. "Um, What's about with Cliff, Ann?" Claire asked, looking at her. Ann blushed and sweat dropped at the same time. "Oh! That! C-Can we talk about it in our Inn? Jack might hear.." Claire nodded and hooked her arm around her best friend's. "Ok, Sure." She turned around. "Jack! I'm heading Out, Okay!" She yelled. "Okay!" He yelled back.

The duo headed out, going to the Inn and into Ann's room.

"So.." Ann said, fumbling her fingers, "About Cliff.." She had tears in her eyes. "He said that he is leaving Mineral Town!" She said, crying.  
"What?" Claire asked. "Why?" Ann wiped her tears with her handkerchief. "B-because.. He said he had no job.." She cried even more. Claire hugged Ann, humming her the same tune that Jack now used to comfort her. Slowly, Ann calmed down. But then, she started crying again. "Shh..Don't cry.." Claire said, patting her head. "Go tell Cliff you love him, then, I promise, He'll want to stay with you." Ann nodded, depressed.

"Hey." Rick called, nervous.

"Hi Rick!" Claire chirped, walking over to him.

"Claire, could you, accompany me to the beach for a bit?" Rick fiddled with his fingers, nervous.

"Sure! I'd love to!" She chirped, "What time?"

Rick turned all red. "Um, can we go now?"

"Okay!" She said, hooking her arm around Rick's.

"Okay, I have this question..." Rick mumbled.

"What is it?" Claire asked, looking at him.

"Will-you-be-my-girlfriend?" Rick blurted, still nervous.

"Yes I will."

**Nee, this isn't over yet. 8D There's still one more chapter to go before the sequel. Short Chapter I have. Dx**

I'm sorry Guys.

xD Oh well, look at the time. Please Review, Everyone! -runs off- -Julia

Question Of The Chapter: How Do You Think Jack Will Act If He Finds Out? 8D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Prologue  
**  
A/N: Okay, This is the last Chapter. It's going to be short, so, sorry :( Slight Karen x Jack in this Chapter, (:P) (Mehh… I ran out of ideas again… and I feel lazzyyyy.. Dx)**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Jack shouted, shocked.

"Yes.." Claire murmured, dreamily sighing.

"Hmph, fine, but I've got to see that he's the right one for you."

"He already is!" Claire protested, startled by his answer.

"Ok, just have to tell M-"

"She's not with us anymore." Claire said, cutting him off.

"Okay, go with him now, Shoo, I'll be going outside too."

With Jack, he was thinking very hard. 'What if Rick was joking about what Claire said?' He thought. 'Then, I'll beat him if he does that.' He took a seat at the bench.

"Hey Jack, so, you like it here too, huh?" Karen said, taking a seat next to him.

Jack just nodded, unsure.

"Hey, is everything all right? You seem down." Karen asked, staring at him with her bright green eyes, and not knowing that she already put her hand on top of his.

"I-It's nothing." Jack said, turning red.

"Oh, Okay, see you around?" Karen asked, concerned.

Jack nodded, standing up, not before Karen kissing him on the cheek. She waved as she headed back to the Supermarket. Jack sighed dreamily, touching his cheek.

'From now on's a New Beginning..' He mumbled heading home.

**CUT! :D Oh, this Part is finished, eh? But, there's a sequel. :D See ya round! -Runs away- -Julia**

**(It's title is, 'My Childhood Days'.)**

Please Review~

Question of the Chapter: When it the Main part of the sequel going to start?


End file.
